Naruto not faint
by meletusdor
Summary: Faint
1. Chapter 1

Naruto pov

Ada sebuh anak yang sedang menikmati semilirnya angin di ketinggian tebing di desa konoha no sato menggerakkan rambut kuning jabrik dari anak tersebut memperlihatkan mata biru sapire yang menenagkan, di atas patung shodaime hokage atau pendiri desa pertama.

Negara api itu adalah desa dari salah satu 5 negara besar dan sekarang ini di pimpin oleh hokage ke 4 atau bayangan api ke 4 yang bernama namikaze minato(si kilat kuning) dan mempunyai seorang istri bernama khusina uzumaki(red habanero) dan mempunyai dua orang anak yaitu namikaze naruto dan namikaze menma dan yang membedakannya cuma kumis kucing yang terdapat di pipi sang adik selain itu semuanya sama.

Setiapa hari naruto selalu membaca buku diperpustakaan konoha untuk mencari suatu jutsu ataupun pengetahuan lainnya dan setelah itu naruto mempraktekannya sendiri dan meningatnya,dan itu sangatlah sulit apalagi ia masih anak berumur 3 tahun yang masih belum mengerti tentang bacaan yang ada di buku tersebut.

Waktu bermain nya ia habiskan untuk membaca di perpustkaan, karena ia sangat suka membaca apalagi tentang shinobi-shinobi ,arti shinobi atupun lainnya, yang sangat ia kagumi yaitu hashirama senju dan uchiha madara. karena dari mereka ada rasa kagum dan juga ada rasa memotivasi untuk naruto agar suatu saat menjadi shinobi yang kuat dan punya kekuatan yang luar biasa,dan itupun juga ia harus bekerja keras untuk menjadi kuat dan di kagumi banyak orang.

Dia sering berlatih sendirian daripada bersama ayahnya atau guru jiraiya atau juga bersama ibunya, karena dia lebih suka melakukannya sendiri, tetapi kadang-kadang naruto juga diajari oleh mereka dan menanyakan apa yang naruto belum paham betul.

Di umurnya 3 tahun lebih satu bulan ini, naruto sudah bisa menciptakan kage bunsin dan juga chi bunsin dan adiknya pun juga sama berbakatnya sama sepertinya.

Di sebuah hutan dipinggir desa konoha di terangi cahaya bulan, ada sesosok anak kecil berambut kuning jabrik bermata biru laut, yang kira-kira berumur 3 tahunan, anak itu menggigit jempol tanganya lalu menjatukan setetes darah dan habis itu melakukan segel tangan, dari setetes darah tersebut muncul suatu gumpalan-gumpalan lalu berhenti, dan menampakkan suatu replika yang sama sepertinya.

"Ada apa bos memanggil saya" kata replika yang menyerupai dirinya.

"Aku akan memberi tugas untuk mu" jawab orang yang dipanggil bos tadi.

"Apa itu bos"jawab si clone atu replika tadi.

"Pergilah berlatih di gua Ryuchi dan carilah tempat tersebut dan setelah kau berhasil menemukannya berlatihlah disana dan kembalilah sampai kau bisa menguasainya, mengerti"jawab penjelasan si bos memberi perintah ke clone nya.

"Baik bos" setelah itu keduanya pergi kearah yang berbeda.

Di namikaze cound pound terdapat anak kecil kuning jabrik yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang berambut putih berbadan besar dan tegap dia lah jiraiya.

"Apa ini keputusanmu naruto" tanya jiraiya.

"Ya, sensei ini keputusanku dan ayah juga ibuku sudah menyetujuinya"jawab si anak kecil itu yang bernama naruto.

"Baiklah jika ini keputusan yang kau ambil, aku senang mendengarnya, tapi apa kau tahu resikonya kan" kata jiraiya meyakinkan, dan mendapatkan aggukan dari naruto yang sudah mengerti.

Skip 3 days

"Ini tempat yang bernama gunung myoboku, dari kecil aku berlatih disini" kata jiraiya menjelaskan tempat yang ada dihadapan mereka saat ini.

"Ini mengagumkan sensei, kapan aku mulai berlatih" kata naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk berlatih.

"kita harus menemui tuan fukasaku dulu baru kita mulai bisa berlatih dan jangan harap kau bisa makan yang enak-enak disini" ucap jiraiya yang begitu menyeramkan.

"glek" bunyi ditenggorokan naruto setelah mendengar kata-kata tadi yang diucapkan jiraiya.

Mereka terus berjalan sambil menikmati apa pemandangan yang dihadapan mereka saat ini, disini semua penghuninya adalah jenis kodok, karena ini adalah negri kodok atau dikenal juga gunung myoboku, disini juga terdapat patung-patung besar yang berbentuk kodok ada juga air mancur yang berbentuk kodok.

Dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka sampai pada suatu tempat atau bisa desebut rumah.

"Sekarang kita sudah sampai" kata jiraiya.

"Tuan fukasaku" kata jiraiya memanggil seseorang.

.  
See you next chat


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Na jiraiya ,tumben kau datang kemari ,apa kau rindu dengan tempat ini dan siapa anak kuning ini" kata tuan fukasaku yang bertanya pada jiraiya siapa yang di sampingnya ini.

"Bisa dibilang begitu dan juga tidak, karena aku juga ingin melatih anak ini senjutsu mode, dan kalau anda ingin tahu ini adalah anak minato" jelas jiraiya kepada tuan fukasaku.

"Apa, yang benar ini anak minato dia bernama naruto dan dia juga ingin di latih mengusai senjutsu mode" si katak kaget dengan penuturan dari jiraiya.

"Iya tuan fukasaku, kalau anda tidak percaya anda bisa menanyakannya kepada anak ini" jelas jiraiya.

"Apa itu benar" kata tuan fukasaku yang menoleh ke naruto, naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu resiko jika berlatih senjutsu mode naruto" kata tuan fukasaku yang lagi-lagi bertanya, tetapi pertanyaannya ditujukana kepada naruto.

"Iya, aku sudah mengetahuinya resiko besar apa yang akan aku hadapi biar sesulitpun akan ku lakukan dengan jiwa dan ragaku" kata naruto dengan semangat yang membara.

"Tetapi kau masih kecil naruto, pasti sangatlah susah jika kau berlatih senjutsu mode tetapi jika keputusanmu begitu aku akan membatumu dan jiraiya" kata tuan fukasaku sambil tersenyum kepada naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa tuan fukasaku aku harus melanjutkan perjalananku menulis novel lagi, aku menitipkan naruto kepadamu agar kau bisa melatihnya" jelas jiraiya.

"Jadi bukan sensei yang mengajariku" kata naruto

Dan jiraiya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan juga ingin pergi lagi melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa semoga latihanmu berjalan sesuai keinginanmu naruto ,jaaa ne" ucap jiraiya sambil melambaikan tangan perpisahan.

"Baikalah ayo masuk dulu naruto, kita harus makan sebelum latihamu dimulai" kata tuan fukasaku yang mempesilahkan naruto untuk masuk dan makan-makanan dulu sebelum melakukan latihan berat ini.

"Makanan macam apa ini semuanya serangga ,hueek perutku sepetinya mau muntah" kata naruto yang sepertinya tidak menyukai masakn yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jangan ucapkan keras-keras nanti mama marah bila kau berucap seperti itu lagi, dicoba dulu, jiraiya juga pernah makan seperti ini" ucap tuan fukasaku kepada naruto.

"Baiklah akan ku coba" lalu naruto memegang sebuah belatung yang sepertinya sayur belatung lalu dimakannya dan setelah dimakannya eksprei mukannya pun berubah drastis dia sepertinya akan mau muntah.

Dan benar saja dia langsung memuntahkannya.

Skip acara jamuan makan

"Baiklah pertama-tama kita akan duduk dan merasakan energi alam dan akan kujelaskan apa itu energi alam dan senjutsu mode, energi alam yaitu teknik dengan ranah spesial yang membuat penggunanya dapat merasakan atau menggunakan energi alam dan senjutsu yaitu bahwa pengguna harus memiliki reservoir besar chakra diri mereka untuk memanipulasi energi alam dan keuntungannya Kekuatan fisik pengguna, kecepatan, stamina , refleks, dan daya tahan secara dramatis meningkat dan Penggunaan ninjutsu , genjutsu , dan taijutsu menjadi lebih kuat dan resikonya kau sudah tah kan, biar ku jelaskan lagi, Jika pengguna menarik energi alam terlalu banyak dalam upaya untuk memulai Sage Mode, mereka menjalankan risiko berubah menjadi katak seutuhnya, kemudian menjadi batu. Jika transformasi ini selesai, tidak dapat kembali lagi seperti semula, tetapi akan kupukul kau jika kau akan bertransformasi menjadi katak.  
Jelas panjang lebar tuan fukasaku.

Naruto sepertinya masih kesulitan untuk mengumpulkan energi alam dikarenakan dia yang masih anak kecil dan daya tubuhnya yang belum tentu kuat, tetepi dia tidak putus asa begitu saja, sudah berapakali dia pukul tuan fukasaku dia masih melanjutkan latihannaya.

Skip 1 year

"sekarang kita akan melakukan latihan yang ke dua yaitu duduk diatas papan" perintah tuan fukasaku kepada naruto dan mencontohkan pada naruto, lalu tuan fukasaku mengambil satu papan dan naik ke atas lalu duduk diatasnya.

"Hei tuan fukasaku aku belum bisa berjalan yang seperti kau tadi" teriak naruto yang belum menguasai teknik berjalan miring atau menempel disuatu benda.

"Cara kerjanya seperti kau mengumpulkan energi alam tetepi kau fokuskan cakramu dikakimu dan harus seimbang" jelas tuan fukasaku.

Lalu naruto melakukan perintah dan mencoba apa yang dijelaskan tuan fukasaku dan hasilnya dia berhasil, tetapi duduk di atas papan kosentrasi dan mengumpulkan energi alam memang sangat lah susah sama seperti latihannya yang pertama, tetapi dia masih mau melanjutkan latihan tersebut.

Skip 1 year

Terlihat anak kecil berumur 6 tahunan sedang duduk diatas papan dan dudu bersila, sepertinya dia sedang berkonsentrasi ,terlihat di wajahnya dan tubuhnya yang tidak bergerak sama sekali, dan ketenangan yang ada di wajahnya.

Tidak berapa lama ada seekor katak yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto ayo makan mama sudah menyipakan makanan" ucap tuan fukasaku kepada orang yang dipanggil, dan orang yang dipanggil tersebut langsung turun kebawah.

Bushhh bunyi ledakan besar yang jatuh dan telihat retakan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sinar mentari dari arah timur desa konoha, menghangatkan suhu didesa konoha ini, desa yang dikelilingi hutan yang sangat lebat ,dan ditengah-tengah hutan tersebut terdadap sebuah desa yang dulunya pernah lahir shinobi yang terkuat pada masa itu, dan terdapat tebing yang berukiran wajah seseorang yang menjadi pemimpin desa tersebut, dan sekarang ini dipimpin oleh seorang hokage blonde yang ditakuti pada masa perang dunia ke 3 karena, kecepatannya membunuh seribu pasukan dari iwagakure sendirian.

Terlihat seseorang yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan memegang sebuah kertas, perawakan orang tersebut, rambut berwarna kuning panjang sampai melewati telinga, mata biru laut ,memakai baju shinobi, dan memakai jubah yang di belakangkannya terdapat tulisan yang bertuliskan bayangan api ke 4 atau bisa disebut hokage ke 4 yang bernama namikaze minato ,dan disamping kirinya terdapat kakek tua yang sedang menikmati rokok cerutunya atau lebih dikenal dengan hokage 3 yang bernama hiruzen sarutobi dan disampingnya terdapat orang tua berambut putih sepunggung duduk ditepi jendela yaitu jiraiya yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan sanin.

"Sensei apa ini benar informasi yang kau dapat, aku masih ragu dengan informasi ini, bagaimana mungkin anak 6 tahun sudan bisa mengusai senjutsu mode dan dengan sempurna" kata minato dengan agak kurang yakin dengan apa yang dibacanya.

"Itu adalah informasi dari percakapanku dengan tuan fukasaku dia mengatakan kalau naruto adalah anak yang tidak pantang menyerah dan dia juga mengatakan kalau naruto berlatih selama 16 jam sehari" kata jiraiya memberikan penjelasan kepada minato.

"Aku sungguh masih tidak percaya dengan kekuatan naruto sekarang karena dari kecil naruto mempunyai cakra yang tidak stabil berbeda dengan menma karena menma adalah jincuriki kyubi ,dan sifat pendiam yang dimiliki oleh naruto aku jadi semakin bingung dengan keadaan sekarang ini" kata sang hokage yang memberikan pendapat.

Dan terlihat wajah bingung dari 3 orang di ruangan tersebut, mereka sepertinya masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang hokage.

"Aku juga mengkhawatirkan dengan hubungan menma dan naruto, sebelum naruto pergi aku. "  
flash back

Di tempat sebuah rumah di konoha terdapat acara makan malam yang sepertinya ramai dengan perdebatan anak kecil yang tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain.

"Aku akan menjadi hokage yang terkuat" teriak anak kecil kuning jabrik dengan 3 garis kucing dipipinya yang bernama menma.

"Aku" teriak lagi yang mirip dengan anak kecil tadi yang membedakannya cuma tidak ada garis kucing dipipinya dialah naruto.

"Kau itu tidak pantas menjadi hokage karena kau itu lemah dan orang lemah tidak pantas menjadi hokage" dan setelah menma mengatakan itu lalu menma mengepalkan tangan kanan nya dan memukul naruto dan naruto yang tidak siap dengan serangan dadakan dari menma hanya menerima pukulan tersebut, dan setelah itu naruto jatuh tersungkur bersama jatuhnya naruto dan sedikit keluar darah dari sudut bibir kanannya, minato yang melihat pertengkaran antara keduanya yang semakin kacau pun langsung bertindak.

Minato lalu memegang tangan kanan menma agar pertengkaran ini tidak semakin memanas.

Naruto yang sudah berdiri dari jatuhnya pun langsung berdiri, walupun masih sedikit sakit di punggungnya, naruto yang sudah emosipun langsung ingin mengarahkan pukulannya ke menma akan tetapi ditahan oleh ibunya, dan setelah itu naruto mendapat sebuah tamparan dari ayahnya, naruto yang ditampar tampak sedih dan ingin menangis.

"Apa salahku" tanya naruto yang sudah menangis.

"Kau masih bertanya apa salah mu salahmu, salahmu adalah kau tidak mau mengalah" ucap minato menasehati naruto.

"Kenapa? "tanya naruto yang ingin menangis, lalu naruto berlari ke kamarnya.

Flash back of

"aku akan minta maaf kepada naruto karena ini juga salahku" batin minato yang masih memikirkan kejadian dua tahun lalu, sebelum naruto pergi bersama jiraiya.

"hah hah hah hosh hoh" suara anak yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan, bisa dilihat keringatnya yang bercucuran, dan anak tersebut tidak lain adalah naruto, yang sedang melawan seekor katak berwarna hijau yang juga sepertinya kelelahan juga.

"Kau sudah berkembang pesat naruto dan sepertinya sekarang kau sudah bisa menguasai senjutsu dan kau juga bisa mempertahankan sejutsu dalam pertarungan dan hari ini latihan kita akhiri karena aku sudah kelelahan dan juga lapar" jelas katal hijau atau tuan fukasaku.

"Baiklah tuan fukasaku" ucap naruto kepada tuan fukasaku.

Lalu naruto sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kurang satu rencanku yang harus aku lakukan dan sepertinya akan sulit ,tetapi aku tidak akan menyerah sampai rencanaku berhasil" batin naruto yang sepertinya bangga dan agak sedih.

.

.

Maaf jika karyaku ini kurang dari sempurna dan membuat para pembaca kurang nyaman karena ngetiknya pake hp jadi mohon di maklumi saya usahain untuk membenahi struktur kata-katanya dan up trus jika ada waktu luang saya.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sudah tiga tahun naruto berlatih di gunung myoboku, dan naruto sudah menguasai semua yang di ajarkan oleh tuan fukasaku, sepertinya ini adalah hari dia akan kembali ke konoha, dan sekarang bentuk tubuhnya pun banyak mengalami perubahan, seperti tubuh yang berotot dan semakin tinggi, bahkan penampilannya pun sekarang berubah, yang paling mencolok adalah rambut panjangnya yang sama seperti ayahnya.

Dia sekarang memakai baju seperti di anime tetapi yang dewasa setelah bisa menguasai senjutsu dengan memakai jaket orage hitam dan celana shinobi warna hitam, dan jangan lupakan jubah merahnya dan gulungan besar yang di taruh di belakang tubuhnya, dan sedikit perbedaan yang ini versi anak berumur tujuh tahun.

"Semoga kau kelak menjadi shinobi yang berbakat dan pesanku, buatlah kau berguna" ucap tuan fukasaku yang meminta agar pesan-pesannya bisa di jalankan dengan baik dimasa yang akan datang.

"Jika takdir itu tidak menghalangi jalanku akan ku lakukan walaupun itu sesulit apapun" kata naruto yang membuat kaget tuan fukasaku.

Tuan fukasaku yang sudah mengerti apa yang di katakan naruto tadi hanya tersenyum dan percaya kepada naruto, lalu tuan fukasaku membuka sebuah gulungan yang besar disamping kirinya dan membuat heandsel tangan, setelah selesai lalu telapak tangannya di hentakkan ke arah gulungan yang tadi di buka yang di tengah gulungan tersebut terdapat tulisan atau kanji, bertepatan hilangnya naruto dari hadapannya, sebelum naruto menghilang, naruto sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan tersenyum kepada tuan fukasaku.

Di suatu pagi diacademy didesa konoha terdapat sebuah kelas yang sangat ramai dari teriakan-teriakan anak perempuan yang sepertinya kita sebut saja sebagai fans girl, mereka sepertinya sedang meneriaki dua orang tampan yang sedang masuk kelas.

Sedangkan suasana tetap meriah sekali dengan keramaian dan kesibukan mereka masing-masing.  
"Kyaa…..Sasuke-kun tampannya….Menma-kun juga sangat keren…." Ucap Sakura, Ino, dan para fansgirl lainnya.  
"Uoohhh….pagi-pagi sudah berisik sekali…" ucap Sikamaru yang menguap lalu tidur lagi.  
Sedangkan Chouji masih setia pada keripiknya. "kraukkk….kraukkk…kraukk…" suara keripik yang Chouji makan.  
"Apa katamu Ino….Sasuke dan Menma itu adalah milikku…." Ucap Sakura yang kesal dengan Ino.  
"Tidak….Sasuke dan Menma adalah milikku…." Ucap Ino yang tidak mau mengalah.  
Dan pada akhirnya tetap saja keributan itu terus berlanjut, begitu juga yang lainnya.  
"Cih….." Sasuke mendecih tidak suka diperebutkan. Sedangkan Menma hanya tersenyum tipis saja.  
"Kyaa…sangat keren sekali…." Ucap para fansgirl yang berbinar-binar dengan mata yang berbentuk love-love.

SREKKK

Setelah pintu terbuka semua murid dikelas itu langsung duduk ketempat masing-masing, meninggalkan keramaian yang dibuat oleh mereka sendiri.

"ohayo mina…." Ucap Iruka yang membuka pintu lalu menyapa murid-muridnya.  
"ohayo sensei…" dibalas murid-murid.

Di sebuah hutan yang lebat, ditemani angin yang menggerakkan ranting-ranting pohon yang memberikan ketenangan, lalu tiba-tiba dari tempat dibawah pohon muncul seseorang bersama adanya kepulan asap, menampakkan anak kecil kuning jabrik bermata biru safire yang menenangkan jika dilihat.

Dia lalu berjalan dengan santai menikmati angin yang menggerakkan rambutnya, dia sepertinya merindukan ketenangan ini, terus berjalan kedepan, mendengarkan burung-burung yang sedang bahagia dengan kicauan mereka, tapai dia lalu berhenti berjalan dan merasakan cakra seseorang yang mendekat dan sepertinya sangat dia kenal.

"Hello bos, sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa" ucap seseorang anak kecil yang samat mirip dengannya tetapi dengan pakaian yang berbeda dengan memakai jubah berwarna merah (seperti saat kabuto saat perang dunia ke 4).  
"Iya, hello juga" ucap anak yang membalas selamat datang atau juga sebuah salam dari anak yang ada di hadapannya.

"Perintah sudah dijalankan dengan baik dan semua berjalan lancar" ucap anak kecil tadi.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal brgitu kepadaku bersikap biasa saja layaknya seorang teman" ucap anak tadi.

"Baiklah kalu begitu tugasmu selesai" perintah anak tersebut, lalu anak yang ada di hadapannya tersebut menghilang dengan meninggalkan darah.

"Uuuuuh kepalaku pusing sekali" kata anak tersebut yang terasa pusing di kepalanya, karena menerima informasi dari anak yang menghilang tadi yang sebenarnya adalah clone dirinya.

"Akhirnya kudapatkan juga, sekarang tinggal melatih kekuatan senjutsu darinya, dan pasti sangat sulit, aku harus bisa menggabungkannya dengan kekuatanku" kata anak tersebut yang bernama naruto.

"Aku akan berlatih fuinjutsu dan ninjutsuku, karena aku masih belum bisa menguasai jutsu-jutsu tersebut, dan aku harus mencari orang-orang yang berbakat dalam hal tersebut" fikir naruto.

"Lalu siapa ya, aku masih bingung untuk mencari seseorang yang sangat ahli dalam kedua bidang tersebut,kalau begitu akan kuputuskan untuk membaca di perpustakaan konoha atau di perpustakaan tou san" analisis naruto yang semoga tidak salah.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Naruto not faint Genre : adventure Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto® Warning : oc, ooc, gaje, dan masih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

Gerbang desa konoha, di depan gerbang tersebut terdapat seorang anak yang membawa sebuah gulungan besar yang di taruh di belakangnya. Dia memasuki desa tersebut dengan berjalan santai melewati penjaga gerbang tersebut, yang sepertinya sudah kenal dengan dirinya.

Melewati pemukiman penduduk dan hiruk pikuk penduduk pada pagi hari ini. Dia melewati padatnya rumah-rumah di desa ini, dan sepertinya para penduduk sudah mengenal dirinya tetapi ada juga yang tidak mengenalnya, karena dia sudah lama tidak terlihat di desa ini sekitar 3 tahun.

Mengabaikan para penduduk desa yang melihatnya seperti itu, berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke tempat tujuannya setelah beberapa menit dia berada di tujuannya, yaitu namikaze cound pond. Dia berjalan memasuki namikaze cound pond, tidak berapa lama dia sampai pada sebuah rumah yang sepertinya itu adalah rumah tempat tinggalnya yang menjadi tempatnya untuknya pulang.

Lalu dia menaiki tangga rumah tersebut yang ada di rumahnya. Mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Tok tok tok"

Lalu terdengar suara perempuan.

"Iya sebentar" Di bukalah pintu tersebut dari dalam dan terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai merah dan menggunaka pakaian oranye dan celemek biru laut yang menutupi pakaiannya.

Wanita itu langsung memeluk anak yang mengetuk pintu tadi, sambil menekuk kakinya supaya bisa setara dengan anak ini. Yang ternyata itu adalah ibunya naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu tebayo, sudah lama kaasan tidak melihatmu" ujar wanita tersebut yang ternyata khusina.

Lalu naruto juga memeluk ibunya.  
"Aku juga kaa san, tetapi bisa tidak kita akhiri pelukan ini, aku mulai terasa sesak sekarang ini"

"Baiklah-Baiklah, ayo masuk naruto, akan kaa san masakan ramen untukmu, lebih baik kamu mandi dulu dan letakkan gulungan itu di kamarmu" ujar khusina.

"Baik kaa san" lalu mereka memasuki rumah bersama.

Ruang hokage

Kursi yang sekarang ini di duduki oleh minato namikaze, yang di juluki kilat kuning dari konoha. Ninja termuda yang menjadi hokage, karena membunuh pasukan iwa sendirian dan mengalahkan kecepatan raikage A.

Dia tampaknya sedang sibuk dengan tugas hokage nya, membaca laporan dan dokumen penting yang ada di hadapannya membaca satu persatu kertas-kertas yang menumpuk dan di sampingnya berdiri seorang kakek tua, yang menikmati indahnya desa pada pagi hari ini dengan menghisap cerutu yang di pegangnya, bisa di bilang dia adalah hokage ke 3 atau pensiunan hokage.

Lalu seseorang membuyarkan pekerjaan mereka atau bisa di sebut suara yang membuka percakapan.

"Bagaimana perkembangan menma sensei" ucap minato.

"Hm.. Kemajuan menma meningkat di dalam ninjutsunya, dia sudah sampai tingkat c kekuatan angin nya, tetapi taijutsunya lemah, baru 5 menit dia sudah menyerah dan refleknya pun juga sama" tutur sandaime sambil menghisap cerutunya lagi.

"Sama sepertiku sensei dan juga khusina, dia lebih menonjol di bidang ninjutsu daripada fuinjutsu yang kuajarkan kepadannya dan juga laporan dari tsunade hime bahwa dia sangat payah dalam pengontrolan chakra dan cepat menyerah, tetapi aku percaya bahwa menma suatu saat akan bisa menguasainya.

Skip 1 day Academy Pagi hari di sekolah academy ninja konoha di mana para ninja di didik di sini di waktu kecil mereka.  
"Ohayo mina" ucap iruka yang membuka pintu lalu menyapa murid-muridnya.

"Ohayo sensei" ucap semua murid.

"Kita hari ini kedatangan murid baru, mohon keramahan kalian, ayo silahkan masuk" iruka mempersilahkan masuk murid tersebut.

Murid yang di panggil tadi berjalan memasuki kelas dengan santai sambil kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke jaket oranye yang tanpa adanya lengan panjang, rambut kuning berponi panjang dan tersenyum di depan kelas, yang ternyata adalah naruto. Lalu iruka mempersilahkan naruto untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baik, perkenalkan dirimu untuk teman barumu"  
"Ha'i sensei perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto" naruto memperkenalkan dirinya. Setelah itu iruka menyuruh naruto untuk duduk.

"Silahkan duduk di kursimu naruto" Dan di jawab anggukan oleh naruto.

Lalu dia berjalan ke tempat duduk yang kosong.  
"Dia mirip dengan menma, apa ini nisaannya menma dia jauh lebih tampan dari menma dan sasuke kun" kata cewek berambut pink. Dan di jawab anggukan dari temannya yang bernama ino.

Menma dan sasuke yang mendengar tersebut menjadi sedikit emosi dan geram, karena seharunya kata- kata tersebut hanya untuknya dan sasuke. Tetapi naruto hanya bersikap biasa saja melihat dua orang yang kelihatannya marah dan melewati keduanya, duduk di samping anak yang sedang tidur dan anak yang asyik makan snack nya.

Sore hari di namikaze cound pond

Terlihat 2 orang berambut kuning yang satu dewasa dan yang satunya masih kecil, terjadi percakapan antara keduanya.

"Bagaimana latihanmu naruto" ucap si rambut kuning atau minato.  
"Hmm.. Baik-baik saja tou san"ucap naruto.  
"Bagaimana latihan senjutsumu? " ujar minato.  
"Sudah tahap sempurna tapi masih harus sering berlatih dan kontrol cakraku masih belum aku pelajari" kata naruto.  
"Bagaimana kalau kamu latihan bersama tsunade, tousan akan bicara sama dia nanti supaya mau mengajarimu"  
"Bagaimana dengan menma, aku tidak mau bertengkar dengan dirinya lagi"  
"Menma sudah tidak mau berlatih dengan tsunade, karena dia tidak suka sama ninjutsu medis atau kontrol cakra dia lebih suka ke bidang ninjutsu" kata minato memberikan pendapat.  
"Baiklah tou san aku mau, tapi ada satu hal lagi aku juga mau belajar tentang fuinjutsu"  
"Kalau itu kamu harus belajar sama kaasan mu dia tau banyak tentang fuinjutsu, kalau kamu masih bingung kamu bisa baca di perpustakaan ayah atau di perpustakaan konoha disana banyak scrol -scrol tentang macam-macam fuinjutsu dan tata cara mempelajarinya" ujar minato.

Kringgggggggg bunyi jam weker berbunyi di suatu kamar di konoha, tetapi jam itu terlambat berbunyi karena orang yang menempati kamar tersebut kelitannya sudah bangun, dia duduk bersila sambil berkonsentrasi menghadap jendela kamarnya yang dibuka, membiarkan angin sejuk di pagi hari masuk ke kamarnya.

Naruto sepertinya tengah melakukan hal tersebut, terlihatlah wajah yang tenang. Lalu pekerjaan itu di akhirinya dengan pupil yang berubah menjadi seperti mata gama dan warna oranye di sekitar matanya.

"Kau terlambat jam, aku sudah bangun lebih awal darimu" kata naruto berbicara pada jam wekernya.  
"Mandi dulu setelah itu menemui tsunade baasan, yossh semangat" ucap naruto bersemangat pada pagi hari ini.

Setelah acara mandi pagi naruto langsung pergi ke ke rumah sakit konoha di sana biasanya tsunade ada di sana, karena dia merupakan direktur di rumah sakit tersebut. Naruto berjalan agak lama karena letak rumah sakit tersebut berada di tengah-tengah desa.

Dia menikmati keramain penduduk yang sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka saat ini, tetapi naruto bukannya berjalan ke rumah sakit malah belok ke rumah makan, yang di depannya terdapat nama kedai ichiraku ramen, dia memasuki kedai tersebut.

"Pagi paman teuchi ayame nisaan"ucap naruto pada pemilik kedai.  
"Pagi, baru mampir naruto, kemana saja kau ini" ucap paman teuchi.  
"Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk paman banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan" kata naruto memberi penjelasan kepada paman teuchi. Dan di balas oh oleh paman teuchi.  
"Aku pesan ramen jumbo paman dengan daging di atas nya" teriak naruto.  
"Pesanan akan segera siap"  
Tidak begitu lama ramen pesanan naruto telah siap dan siap di sajikan.  
Terlihat wajah naruto yang akan bersiap memakan ramen tersebut.  
"Selamat makann" teriak naruto bersemangat, naruto sebenarnya sudah makan dirumah tadi, tapi naruto itu juga penggila makan, yaitu maniak ramen.

Di sebuah ruangan di salah satu rumah sakit ada dua orang perempuan yang satu mempunyai dada besar dan yang satu lagi membawa babi di gendongannya yang berwarna merah jambu. Meraka adalah tsunade senju dan sang asisten bernama shizune, meraka adalah pemimpin di rumah sakit ini. Sampai ada suatu ketukan pintu di ruangan tersebut yang di ketuk oleh seseorang.

"Ya masuk" ucap tsunade mempersilahkan.

Lalu masuklah seorang anak kecil berambut kuning jabrik bermata biru laut, berwajah tampan untuk seumurannya.  
"Tsunade baasan apa tousan sudah berbicara padamu tentang aku mau menjadi muridmu" ucap anak kuning jabrik.  
"Hm, Aku harap kau tidak seperti adikmu menma yang cepat putus asa naruto" tutur tsunade.  
"Tidak akan baasan aku berungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi muridmu" kata naruto.  
"Kalau begitu kau akan belajar dulu dengan shizune cara-cara dasar ninjutsu medis, karena sekarang ini aku tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sekarang" kata tsunade.  
"Baik baasan"  
"Ayo naruto ikut aku" ucap shizune sambil pergi dari ruangan itu dan di ikuti oleh naruto di belakangnya.

Training ground senju Tempat latihan yang sudah lama tidak digunakan karena klan senju hampir menghilang dan hanya menyisakan satu penerus yaitu tsunade senju. Tempat latihan yang ada di konoha ini memang luas karena hampir menyamai tempat-tempat latihan yang sama dengan ada di konoha.

Naruto sekarang sedang berlatih dengan shizune tentang tata cara ninjutsu medis, dia sepertinya agak kesulitan tentang pengontrolan chakra. Menurut buku yang pernah ia baca dan penjelasan dari shizune, ninjutsu medis hampir sama pengontrolan chakra seperti menaiki pohon atau berjalan di atas air, untuk itu chakra kita alirkan dan di salurkan ke orang yang ingin di sembuhkan atau objek tertentu. Beda dengan menaiki pohon atau berjalan di atas air kita harus mengalirkan chakra kita secukupnya jangan sampai berlebih. Yang mengakibatkan pohon retak atau air yang malah membuatnya bergelombang.  
"Latihan pertama yaitu kamu harus bisa membuat ikan ini hidup kembali jika sudah bisa kita ke tahap selanjutnya" jelas shizune pada naruto. Dan di jawab anggukan oleh naruto.

Sore di training ground senju "Akhirnya bisa juga, hah" ucap naruto tersenyum dengan hasilnya ini.  
"Wah hebat juga kau naruto, membuat ikan ini hidup menurutku bisa sampai seminggu kita bisa, tapi setelah melihatmu aku terheran dengan hasilmu ini" ucap shizune sambil memuji naruto.  
"Jadi ... " ucap naruto.  
"Kita lanjutkan tahap selanjutnya besok saja"  
"Oke " ucap naruto semangat.

Naruto berjalan menuju ke rumahnya setelah latihannya bersama shizune, naruto memutuskan untuk pulang, saat dijalan dia melihat seseorang di lapangan academy sedang duduk sendirian di bangku lapangan, naruto memutuskan menemuinya.  
"Hai kawan apa yang kau lakukan di sini" naruto mencoba ramah terhadap anak di sampingnya.  
"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya sedang ingin di sini saja" ucap anak tersebut, penampilannya yang mencolok yaitu alis tebalnya dan rambu klimis beeponi.  
"Jangan bohong kawan aku bisa melihatmu sedang memikirkan sesuatu" selidik naruto.  
"Aku ingin menjadi seorang ninja, tapi aku tidak bisa ninjutsu atau fuinjutsu yang ku bisa hanya taijutsu, itu yang sedang kupikirkan"  
"Hm jangan putus asa, seorang ninja harus percaya terhadap kemampuanya, biar kuceritakan sedikit tentang sesuatu ada seorang ninja dia tidak bisa ninjutsu atau fuinjtsu tapi dia hanya bisa taijutsu tapi dengan semangatnya dia bisa menjadi seorang ninja dengan kegigihannya dalam berlatih" tutur naruto.  
"Siapa? Apa dia berasal dari konoha?"  
"Benar kawan, dia di juluki monster hijau dari konoha, namanya juga sudah terkenal"  
"Bisa kau antarkan aku menemuinya"  
"Boleh, tapi boleh ku tahu siapa namamu" kata naruto bertanya.  
"Aku rock lee, dan kau siapa?"  
"Oh aku naruto, besok saja aku antarkan kau menemuinya" dan di jawab anggukan oleh lee.

Rumah naruto "Tadaima" ucap naruto memasuki rumah.  
"Kau sudah pulang naruto apa kau sudah makan, kaasan masakan ramen untukmu"  
"Nanti saja kaasan, di mana ayah dan menma apa sudah pulang?" tanya naruto.  
"Mereka sudah pulang, tousanmu sepertinya latihan bersama menma di belakang"  
"Oh, begitu" naruto lalu pergi kebelakang dan duduk di teras belakang rumahnya melihat ayahnya dan menma berlatih, sepertinya menma di ajari suatu jutsu dari ayahnya.

"Ini adalah rasengan yang tousan ciptakan sendiri dan tousan sempurnakan sampai 3 tahun ini jutsu berbahaya, tingkat kehancurannya cukup besar jika sudah menguasainya, hm bisa di bilang jutsu ini tingkat A, tapi pertama kau harus bisa memusatkan chakramu ketelapak tanganmu dan chakra itu berputar tidak beraturan dan akan berubah menjadi padat, jika terkena musuh bisa mengakibatan kerusakan yang parah pada tubuh" jelas minato pada menma.  
"Wah tingkat kehancurannya sampai begitu itu akan menjadi jutsu andalanku" ucap menma senang.

Minato lalu melemparkan sebuah balon air pada menma dan di tangkap olehnya.  
"Tapi pertama kau harus bisa memecahkan balon air itu dulu, karena ini tahap awal untuk bisa memfokuskan perputaran chakra di balon itu, baiklah semoga berhasil" ucap minato pada anaknya ini dan mengacak-acak kepala anaknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkannya dan menuju ketempat naruto yang duduk melihatnya dari tadi dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini naruto?"  
"Hm berjalan lancar tousan" jelas naruto.  
"Kata jiraiya sensei kau sudah berkembang cukup pesat dalam latihanmu tapi ada hal yang ingin tousan tanyakan?"  
"Apa"  
"Kamu sepertinya mempunyai chakra yang berbeda pada umumnya hm atau mungkin kekei genka langka"  
"Apa guru jiraiya mengatakan hal tersebut"  
"Ya chakra itu juga mempengaruhimu jika kamu berlatih jika kau memaksakan dirimu chakra itu akan keluar dengan sendirinya dan akan muncul aura hitam jika kamu terus memaksanya, aku harap chakra itu tidak mempengaruhi fikiranmu dan hatimu" kata minato dan naruto hanya diam tanpa berkomentar dan melihat cahaya sore yang indah di langit yang perlahan-lahan hilang.

T.b.c

.

.

.  
Maaf jika wordnya masih kurang karena masih bingung dengan jalan cerita ini dan juga kesibukan saya, akan saya usahain wordnya setiap chap berikutnya. 


End file.
